The present invention relates to a burner arrangement for a heating device, particularly a vehicle heating device, comprising a combustion chamber and a flame tube conducting the combustion products away from the combustion chamber, having an inlet region near the combustion chamber at which combustion products enter the flame tube and an outlet region at which combustion products leave the flame tube; and furthermore relates to a heating device, particularly vehicle heating device, having such a burner arrangement.